marveldcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
New Avengers Facility
(formerly) (formerly)}} The New Avengers Facility was the primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. After the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark continued to use the facility as his primary place of residence, and after selling Avengers Tower, moved all the equipment into the facility as well. It was later annihilated before its ruins was the stage for one last battle against the genocidal tyrant, Thanos for the fate of the universe itself. History Warehouse facility]] The facility that would become the New Avengers Facility started out as a series of Stark Industries warehouses created by Howard Stark. The warehouses were used to store Stark Industries equipment, such as the Signal Decoy. Certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, such as Hank Pym, were privy to the items being stored at the warehouse. Over time, the warehouses were no longer guarded, to the point where Pym referred to them as abandoned, despite them still housing Stark equipment.Ant-Man A New Team ." "We've got some hitters." "They're good. They're not a team." "Let's beat 'em into shape.|Black Widow and Captain America|Avengers: Age of Ultron}} The facility was founded shortly after the aftermath of the Battle of Sokovia and end of the Ultron Offensive. The Avengers team was reformed, with Iron Man and Hawkeye leaving the team voluntarily, Thor leaving Earth, and Hulk going missing. Many of the staff are former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, such as Maria Hill or Nick Fury. In addition, the facility had the support of renowned scientists such as Erik Selvig and Helen Cho. The base was used for scientific research, military training, weapons development, and the New Avengers program. Vehicles and aircraft such as the Quinjet were also stationed at the facility.Avengers: Age of Ultron Duel at New Avengers Facility finds the warehouse]] Prior to the Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne assigned Scott Lang to infiltrate a warehouse once owned by Howard Stark to retrieve a Signal Decoy designed by Pym, only to discover that it was located right next to the New Avengers Facility. Attempting to continue along with the plan, Lang was intercepted by Falcon after tripping the motion detectors. The two fought for a short time but, in the end, Lang disabled Falcon's flight pack and succeeded in retrieving the Signal Decoy. Sokovia Accords are discussed at the New Avengers Facility]] One month after the Lagos Catastrophe, Thaddeus Ross convened with the Avengers along with Tony Stark at the New Avengers Facility to discuss the Sokovia Accords. After his briefing, they privately discussed the implications of the Sokovia Accords with Rogers staunchly rejecting them and Stark supporting them, causing the Avengers to splinter into two factions. As the hunt for the Winter Soldier began abroad, Maximoff and Vision stayed behind at the Facility. When Maximoff tried to leave the Facility, Vision stopped her, informing her that she is not permitted to leave the premises. He explains that after her actions in Lagos, Stark requested that she be kept safe under house arrest until the debate on the Sokovia Accords had cooled down. Rescue of Wanda Maximoff is slammed to the ground of the facility]] Believing that Helmut Zemo plans to unleash five other Winter Soldiers unto the world, Steve Rogers enlisted Clint Barton to rescue Wanda Maximoff from the New Avengers Facility. Hawkeye set off an explosion outside to distract Vision while he explained the situation to Maximoff. However, Vision interrupted them and set off Barton's electric trap, which he eventually escaped from and quickly restrains Barton. Maximoff then used her powers to control the Mind Stone and forcing Vision to phase, releasing Barton. She then used her powers to increase Vision's density against his will until she slammed him through several stories of the Facility and deep into the ground, allowing Barton and Maximoff to escape. Dissolution of the Avengers arrives at the New Avengers Facility]] Following the end of the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark helped James Rhodes with physical therapy in his new exoskeletal brace, which allowed him to walk but ended his military and Avenger careers. Stark then received a cellphone and a letter at the Facility from Rogers, who apologized for keeping the truth about his parents' death from Stark and promised to be with him if he ever needed help.Captain America: Civil War Moving On arrives at the New Avengers Facility]] Following the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility and the subsequent dissolution of the Avengers, Tony Stark returned to the New Avengers Facility, where he chose to live. Stark, Vision, War Machine and Happy Hogan continued to use the facility as their place of residence and offered a room to Peter Parker upon his invitation to become an official member of the Avengers, although Parker declined, thinking he had more to learn before becoming an Avenger.Spider-Man: Homecoming Return of Captain America returns to the New Avengers Facility]] Thaddeus Ross contacted James Rhodes in the New Avengers Facility and the two were talking about the disappearance of Vision and his rescue by the criminals Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon, following Thanos' invasion to Earth. When Captain America and his team arrived with Vision and Scarlet Witch, Rhodes end the call and with the reassembled Avengers and Bruce Banner, who had arrived at the facility earlier, discussed their next move. Banner warned them that Thanos was after Vision's Mind Stone. Although Vision agreed to sacrifice himself and let the Mind Stone be destroyed in order to prevent Thanos from obtaining it, however, Rogers did not allow it. He decided to go to Wakanda, where they could extract the stone from Vision without killing him. The Avengers took a Quinjet and flew to the African nation.Avengers: Infinity War Aftermath of the Snap The mission in Wakanda was a complete and utter failure; not only did Thanos manage to fatally extract the Mind Stone from Vision, in doing so he completed the Infinity Gauntlet, allowing him to carry out his mission to wipe out 50% of all life. The surviving Avengers returned to the United States and, en route to the New Avengers Facility, discovered a pager displaying a bizarre symbol which they recognized as having been activated by Nick Fury who was one of the victims of the Snap. At the Facility, they bypassed the battery in order to prevent it from running dry. As the pager continued to transmit with James Rhodes monitoring, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner monitored the immense reports of casualties, making the full scale of the catastrophe horrifically clear. Rhodes reported that the pager had stopped transmitting, and Rogers requested that the signal is restarted, to Banner's objection as they had no idea who the signal was intended for. As Romanoff explained that Fury knew and that she wanted to know herself, she suddenly discovered that Captain Marvel had arrived, demanding to know where Fury was.Captain Marvel Ambush on Thanos To be added Time Heist The Avengers fist pump before all of them launched into Quantum Realm, Bruce Banner, Rogers, Lang, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone; Rogers overcomes undercover Hydra agents and his 2012 self to retrieve the Mind Stone, but Lang and Stark fail to retrieve the Space Stone after Loki escapes with it. Rogers and Stark use the last of their size-altering Pym Particles to travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970 and steal an earlier version of the Space Stone as well as vials of Pym Particles from Hank Pym so they can return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013 to retrieve the Reality Stone from Jane Foster, and Thor obtains his former hammer, Mjølnir. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in 2014 and learn from the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, that it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. They fight over which of them should die until Romanoff sacrifices herself. On Morag in the same year, Nebula and Rhodes steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill could. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone while Nebula is unable to return due to the latter's cybernetic implants interfacing with those of her 2014 self. Through this connection, the Thanos of that time captures present-day Nebula and sees her memories. He then secretly sends 2014 Nebula to the present. Attack on the New Avengers Facility ' forces]] After Bruce Banner reversed the snap, Thanos and his army traveled through the Quantum Tunnel in Sanctuary II from 2014, where it went through the roof above the faculty. Before the Avengers noticed, the Sanctuary II obliterated the entire facility and grounds by firing several missiles across the whole area. A final larger missile engulfed the whole facility, creating a huge explosion across the entire facility and beyond. Battle of Earth The destroyed area served as the battleground during the Battle of Earth. Part of the main building was still intact after the attack. A dam broke by the lake next to the facility and began to flood part of the battlefield: However, this was successfully stopped by Stephen Strange. Afterwards Damage Control is seen cleaning up the mess from the battle while Rogers, Banner, Barnes, and Wilson returned to the facilities outskirts to activate a Quantum Tunnel to return the Infinity Stones back to their original timelines. Places of Interest *'Conference Room': The main room for holding meetings amongst the Avengers and any visitors. When Thaddeus Ross arrived at the facility to introduce the Sokovia Accords to the Avengers, they all gathered in the conference room where he went through their previous battles and what the new Accords that were made as a result of that would entail. *'Common Area': To be added *'Kitchen': To be added *'Laboratories': To be added *'Lounge': Right next to the conference room, the Avengers sat there to discuss the Sokovia Accords amongst themselves after Thaddeus Ross visited, which was very controversial. When Hawkeye broke into the facility, he came into the lounge, where Wanda Maximoff was standing, to rescue her. He briefly fought Vision, who was defeated when Maximoff stepped in and pushed him through the floor. After the Clash of the Avengers, Vision sat in the lounge, sitting in front of the chess board. *'Foyer': The main entrance hall to the facility on the ground level. When Tony Stark decided to make Peter Parker an Avenger, he brought him to the facility, where he walked with him through the foyer, up to where he had a new armor ready to present to Parker. However, Parker declined the offer and exited the facility through the foyer as Stark, Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts wondered what they would announce to the press. *'Steve Rogers' Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. *'Natasha Romanoff's Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. *'James Rhodes' Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. *'Wanda Maximoff's Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. Wanda Maximoff styled her own room to have a modern aesthetic according to her interests, including several spiritual items, candles, a guitar, a tv and a few artworks. After the Attack on the IFID Headquarters, Maximoff sat in her room, watching the news talk about her when Steve Rogers came in and comforted her. they were joined by Vision, who phased through the wall to notify them that Tony Stark had arrived. *'Sam Wilson's Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. *'Vision's Room': Each active Avenger was designated their own private quarters while living at the facility. Not requiring any material possession like the other Avengers, Vision's room is practically empty, with only two chairs, a small table and an artwork. When Vision "sleeps" he simply hovers in the corner of his room. When an explosion went off outside the facility, Vision phased upstairs to Wanda Maximoff and went to check on what caused it. *'Steve Rogers' Office': A room Steve Rogers used as his office within the facility, where he stored his shield, as well as a few memorabilia's from the 1940s. He sat in his office, watching the news after the Attack on the IFID Headquarters that resulted in the deaths dozens of innocent civilians. After the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark arrived at the facility and sat in his office, where he read a letter from Rogers, who gave him a phone to call him with. *'Gym': To be added *'Firing Range': To be added *'Natatorium': The facility contains a lap pool. *'Screening Room': A room with a cinema style screen in which films are shown. *'Rehabilitation Room': A room on the ground level that caters for any Avenger who get injured, including several equipment to help the process of rehabilitation, including an exercise ball, neoprene hand weights, an exercise bike, and medicine balls. When James Rhodes' legs became paralyzed, Tony Stark provided him with leg braces to help him walk. Stark helped Rhodes when he wore the braces, using the walking rails. The two were interrupted when a FedEx Driver arrived to give Stark a package. *'Hanger': To be added *'Storage': To be added Appearances Behind the Scenes *Scenes set at the New Avengers Facility were filmed at: ** in Norwich. ** North American headquarters in Atlanta. References External Links *